The Journals of Shauna Vayne
by zimeth09
Summary: Follow the story of Shauna Vayne after the terrible murder of her parents


This is fan fiction. All character's portrayed here is owned by riot.

Vayne?s journal  
_"Purge with silver."_  
"Mama! Papa!" That was all I mutter as I hold back tears, hiding in the closet. As I watched how  
the witch tortured my beloved parents to death.

These dreams it haunts me every night. Plaguing my mind with these horrific images of how that witch one night storm our house and tortured my beloved parents to death.  
I was just only a child back then "Too young and naive back then, I truly believed that my world was one of perfect safety". It happened so quickly, there were yelling at first  
"Witch! Witch!" the guards yelled at the top of their lungs followed by the clashing of swords and magic. As the last of the blood curling scream fainted into silence. The door of our mansion flung wide open with such tremendous force. She stormed the house like she was its master... while taunting my father and mother to come out of hiding.

My papa told me and my mother to go into their room and hide in the hidden closet. He kissed me and hugged me tightly, it was hard to breath. He kneeled before me and looked straight into my teary eyes. He said "Be strong and don't get out of the closet no matter what". The witch's voice sounded nearer and nearer. My father unsheathed his sword and hushed me and my mother to go on and hide.  
?There you are my darling" the witch said  
?Why are you here you wretched fiend" my Father asked.  
The witch just laughed which echoed all throughout the house. She then cast magic spheres towards my father. With his years in the Demacian army he was able to tumble and evade her attacks. He swings his sword towards her but my father's sword hit nothing. She has somehow teleported at the back of my father and strikes him with her staff. Every time she would deal pain to my father she would laugh. My father tried his best but he was getting older and the physical limits of the human body are holding him back. His strikes were getting weaker. But the witch was ruthless she would hurl these bolts of magic at my father relentlessly only to torture him not to kill him instantly. She was barraging my father with bolts of endless magic. He saw an opening and lunge his sword straight into her heart. The witch stopped my father let out a deep sigh and fell to his knees. He though it was finally over but the witch started to laugh again... like a hyena. The sword feel to the ground and the witch's body that was supposed to be dead right now disappeared into the air. She then latched this chain of pure magic at my poor father.  
"Every time you try to struggle the chain will wrap around you even tighter, now let us find your wife and I will torture her in front of you" the witch said.

"NO! Leave my family out of this, please I beg you" my father pleaded to the witch. It was the first time i heard my father begged for something. But the witch just ignored him and ascended upstairs to the master's bedroom the place where I and my mother were hiding.

The sound of footsteps lingered in the air followed by the dangling of chains, chains which are now latched upon my father crushing him as every minute passed by.  
My mother told me to be quiet, be a good girl and never reveal my hiding spot. She said she was going to talk to the witch and everything is going to be okay. She kissed and hugged me not as tight as my father... it was much warmer... more mother like. That was the last time I ever felt that kind of warmth. Before she left our hiding spot she put her finger to her mouth and signals me to be quiet "Shhh"  
She waited the witch to arrive at the room. And when the foul witched arrived she saw my mother standing with absolute conviction.  
She felt irritated and blast my mother with her magic. The witch held hair by the hair and drag her to where my father is. She held hair hands in the air and a chain of pure magic materialized. She whipped my parents for hours. I could only watch for I was too afraid and was still pretending that all of it was just a bad dream. She severed my mother's long flowing hair and slaps her, kicked her when she?s already on her knees in front of my father. There was genuine pleasure at the witch's face as she tortured my parents. Then she saw something... a family portrait of me and my parents.  
"So there's a little girl I wonder where she is? her lips forming into a wide grin.  
My parent?s eye's grew with horror and kept shaking their head back and forth.  
"Must be in her room then" The witch left my parents and went to my room. My parents were know looking at me through that tiny opening of the closet. They told me to run, run away, far away as possible. I was crying, I wanted to be with them if we're all going to die I want to die with them. Death was easier for us. But as I was approaching them they urged me not to get close to them and use what little time I have to escape.

"Live for our sake" my parents said. Both pointed at the hidden escape door. I don't want too... but as soon as when I heard the witch's footstep I run away, run away like a coward.  
I was lost in the moment no matter how far I run. I could still hear the evil witch's laugh as if it was just near. The naive girl died in me that day. Replaced with "A burning hatred was born in me that day, one that could never be denied" One that could never be sated even with revenge".  
I hid in the woods... waiting for daylight to come. I never felt safe... I had this feeling that the witch is somewhere nearby watching me... wanting to kill me.

I went back to our house that morning with the elite Demacian guards. I saw my lifeless parent's body, bloody, with different colored bruises. They were holding each others hand. If there was any silver lining to this event it is that that they died together.

As for me I never cried... never! All my tears, I used them all last night.

I took my father's silver sword and a lock of my mother's hair.


End file.
